Talk:Nocturna/@comment-174.54.232.211-20121005012853
episode 1 the creature appears. at a time a boy was running not to be late for school he was 10 and never wanted to be late again after all the time that happend. okay i have to get moving or else mrs. sarah will lose it! it was 7:30 man! oof! he bumped into a bully he knew. hey pipsqueak are you hurt need a new daiper? listen up kevin i dont need the likes of you and your idiotic comments right now so go away! im in a rush! yeah and im in a rush for a beatdown he cracked his knuckles. id love to stay and chat but id rather get to school and talk later.no problem i got you coverd. soon he was at the top of the flagpole. later loseanater. KEVIN YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET DOWN FROM HERE! after school. he was running home. hey dad he ran to his room. hmmmm he drew a picture. it was a dragon it was blue and it had wings and a shining blue crystal in its chest and white horns and white spikes it will be called... saphire neo dragon. hmhm he giggled. hey seth said his 7 year old sister are you working on that design again? yeah just finished! said seth. what do you think? i think its amazing.said mara. i love you said mara.love you too said seth. they hugged and she left. ...sometimes i wish you were real he looked closly at the drawing. he hung it up. that night. while seth was sleeping. his drawing suddenly glowed the room was soon in bright blue light then soon seth was tossing and turning.in his dream ...he opens his eyes where am i? there was crystals everywhere and really shiny. he walked and looked at the crystals this isnt blue its saphire! wait i know this place.... is it..no way not possible it cant be saphire realm no way i only drew it. soon he loked up there was a blue light huh? it came down and there was a flare of blue light whoa! huh? he looked he couldnt beleive his eyes it was the creature he drew! amazing its the the.. SAPHIRE NEO DRAGON! .. it looked at him he got scared saphire neo dragon? is it really you this is great he was soon in tears. the dragon wiped his tears and did a great roar. ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR! it was soon a small light and then into seths hands and then the vision ended. he stoped tossing and turning. and in his sleeping hands a light slowly appeared and stoped and left saphire dust and then it turned into a monsuno core and had a saphire aura around it. then in the sky above his house a blue galaxy was there and a shooting star went passed. what will happen to seths life will he know what to do with it? will he realize what will happen to his new bright future given to him by saphire neo dragon? lets find out in episode 2! by isaiah